Twinkle Wonderland
Lyrics Japanese Fly to Wonderland 明日へ出かけよう　光る虹の向こう 旅の始まりさ　Lean me on ここにいたって　朝はやってくるけど 待ち切れなくって　駈けだしたんだ my heart　奏でるよ so long　ずっと 夢が彷徨って　迷いそうな夜には 一番星になって　照らすから Fly to Wonderland 明日へ出かけよう　小鳥も連れていこう 旅の始まりさ　Lean me on Time to fly high Hold my hand Fly the sky high to Wonderland Romaji Fly to Wonderland ashita e dekakeyou hikari niji no mukou tabi no hajimarisa Lean me on koko ni itatte asa wa yattekurukedo machi kirenakutte kake dashitanda my heart kanaderu yo so long zutto yume ga samayotte mayoi souna yoru ni wa ichiban hoshi ni natte terasukara Fly to Wonderland ashita e dekakeyou kotori mo tsurete ikou tabi no hajimarisa Lean me on Time to fly high Hold my hand Fly the sky high to Wonderland Japanese (Long Version) Fly to Wonderland 明日へ出かけよう　光る虹の向こう 旅の始まりさ　Lean me on ここにいたって　朝はやってくるけど 待ち切れなくって　駈けだしたんだ my heart　奏でるよ　so long　ずっと 夢が彷徨って　迷いそうな夜には 一番星になって　照らすから Fly to Wonderland 明日へ出かけよう　小鳥も連れていこう 旅の始まりさ　Lean me on 今夜はやけに　月が微笑むから 君の顔にそっと　キスをしたんだ my heart　寄り添って　so long　そっと 胸が高鳴って　眠れそうにないなら お気に入りだけ持って　翔び立とう Fly to Wonderland 願いを叶えよう　この空に誓うよ 何も怖くない　Lean me on Time to fly high Hold my hand Fly the sky high to Wonderland はばたいて行けるさ　光る虹の向こう 君がそばにいる　それだけでいいさ Fly to Wonderland 二人で奏でよう　小鳥も連れていこう 朝陽きらめいた空へ 明日が呼んでいる 僕らを待っている 明日へ出かけよう　光る虹の向こう 旅の始まりさ　Lean me on Time to fly high Hold my hand Fly the sky high to Wonderland Song Connections / Remixes * A long version of Twinkle Wonderland can be found on Qrispy Joybox's Twinkle World maxi-single. It is also included on Sana's Sana Coffret compilation album. * The Qrispy BGM in REFLEC BEAT limelight is based on Twinkle Wonderland. * Twinkle Wonderland appears as part of the medley The 4th KAC DJ TOTTO's SELECTION, from REFLEC BEAT groovin'!! Upper. Trivia * Twinkle Wonderland marks Sana's only original song for the REFLEC BEAT series. ** It also marks her final original BEMANI song, as she left KONAMI in 2012. * Twinkle Wonderland is the first FINAL ROUND song of REFLEC BEAT limelight. There aren't special requirements to make it available. ** Once having played Twinkle Wonderland several times in its FINAL ROUND status, it will be unlocked indefinitely. ** In REFLEC BEAT colette, Twinkle Wonderland was unlocked by reaching the first part of limelight Mountain in Pastel Adventure. *** From REFLEC BEAT groovin'!! to REFLEC BEAT VOLZZA 2, Twinkle Wonderland was playable by default. * In pop'n music, Twinkle Wonderland was first made playable in the pop'n music Sunny Park location tests as a hidden song, and shortly after, in pop'n music 20 fantasia as part of the pop'n music Sunny Park & REFLEC BEAT colette Location Test Memorial Event. ** Before Twinkle Wonderland was added, pop'n music 20 fantasia was the only arcade pop'n music title without a new Sana song. This is also mentioned in masaru's and wac's staff comments on Twinkle Wonderland. * Twinkle Wonderland received an EASY chart in pop'n music Sunny Park. However, this chart is identical to its old 5-Buttons chart. * REFLEC BEAT mascot Pastel-kun makes a cameo in Twinkle Wonderland's pop'n music banner and Sanae-chan's portrait. * Twinkle Wonderland is one of jubeat saucer's Only Now Songs (いまだけ楽曲). It could be unlocked from November 19th to 26th, 2012. ** From November 27th, 2012, it could be unlocked via bistro saucer. ** In jubeat saucer fulfill, it can be unlocked as part of saucer macchiato's Side Menu from April 23rd, 2014. ** In jubeat prop, it can be unlocked by playing it as a BONUS TUNE from May 28th, 2015. ** In jubeat Qubell, it is one of the Garnet unlocks of the dig dig Qubell unlocking system. ** In jubeat clan, it can be unlocked in the jubeat SHOP. * Twinkle Wonderland was removed from jubeat saucer on April 1st, 2013. It was later revived on July 15th, 2013. ** It was removed again on October 1st, 2013. It was revived again on February 1st, 2014. * Twinkle Wonderland received a SPECIAL chart in REFLEC BEAT groovin'!!. It could be purchased at the REFLEC Shop for 1200 Refle, after clearing the chart and subsequently completing the Qrispy Test (Qrispy検定) in REFLEC Dojo. ** From July 4th, 2014, it could be purchased without prerequisites. ** In REFLEC BEAT VOLZZA, it could be purchased from the Garage for 8 VOLZZA KEYs. ** In REFLEC BEAT VOLZZA 2, it could be unlocked by clearing its HARD chart a specific number of times, depending on the grade obtained on it (AAA+: 1 time, AAA: 2 times, AA: 3 times, A or lower: 5 times). * After being removed from the initial release of REFLEC BEAT 悠久のリフレシア, Twinkle Wonderland was revived on February 23rd, 2017. * Twinkle Wonderland was added to ノスタルジア on March 15th, 2017 as part of the NOSTALGIA launch memorial song crossover campaign (ノスタルジア稼働記念 楽曲交換キャンペーン). * Twinkle Wonderland's SPECIAL chart can be purchased on REFLEC BEAT plus from April 24th, 2017. * Twinkle Wonderland's audio can be found on the DanceDanceRevolution A data. Music Comment Refreshing sensation 200%! Surrender yourself to the high-speed beat of the wonderland that is coming soon! Song Production Information Qrispy Joybox Actually, there's a long version of this song! Oh, where?... It was included in the special offer maxi-single that came with "REFLEC BEAT limelight". It is quite rare. By all means! If you like this song, please look for friends that have the special offer maxi-single and listen to the long version!! Oh... it is also included on "Sana Coffret". Gallery Videos Category:Pop'n Music 20 fantasia Category:Fantasia Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:Qrispy Joybox Songs Category:Sana Songs Category:Songs Category:REFLEC BEAT Songs Category:Sanae Shintani Songs